Tod durch Mod? Rache der Götter?
thumb|"Bonechill Passage" (zu deutsch: "Knochenfrostpassage") Es gab einen Gamer, der für sein Leben gerne Glitches, Bugs und Cheats in neuerschienenen Spielen suchte und diese in Videos oder über Screenshots veröffentlichte. Er entdeckte als Erster die sechs Dinosaurier auf der Map „Wake Island“ in Battlefield 3 und fand ziemlich am Anfang schon den Cheatmodus für Dragon Age 2. Er hatte einen Riecher für Codes und Programmierfehler. Eines Tages saß er wieder mal an seinem PC und spielte ein Ründchen Skyrim – seiner Meinung nach eines der besten Rollenspiele der letzten Jahre. Er hatte schon über 400 Spielstunden hinter sich, fast alle Quests gelöst und alle Rewards freigeschaltet – er wandte sich also dem Testen von Mods zu. Eines Tages erhielt er von einem Steamuser eine Nachricht, in dem dieser seine selbsterstellte Mod „Revenge of the Gods“ zum Testen anbot – obwohl: Von „anbieten“ konnte keine Rede sein, denn die Nachricht enthielt nur den Namen der Mod und einen Downloadlink. Er wusste nicht, was es für eine Modifikation war, also suchte er sie in allen möglichen Foren, doch er fand nur Einträge zu einer Minecraft-Adventure-Map. Er dachte an eine Art „Portierung“ auf Skyrim und dachte sich nichts dabei, als er dem Ersteller antwortete und ihm den Test der Mod verkündete. Dieser schrieb in einer zweiten Nachricht den Ausgangspunkt der Mod – kein großer Text, kein „Danke“, nur zwei Worte – „BONECHILL PASSAGE“ Als er das Spiel startete und sich zu der Höhle begab, fand er dort eine Nachricht, in der ein Satz niedergeschrieben stand: „LEAVE ME ALONE“ Der Questlog aktualisierte sich und die Quest „Revenge of the Gods“ begann. Er sollte in der Höhle nach dem „Deathsman“ suchen – zu Deutsch „dem Henker“. Als er die Höhle betrat, wunderte er sich – er war schon einmal für eine Gefährtenquest hier gewesen, doch da sah die Höhle noch anders aus. Jetzt war in der Mitte eine kreisrunde Öffnung, umgeben von Fackelständern. An der hinteren Wand lag eine weitere Nachricht. Ihm war schon etwas mulmig, denn dort stand: „YOU CHOSE THIS PATH – THE PATH OF YOUR MALADY” Er sprang dennoch in die Öffnung, als plötzlich sein Spiel einfror. Er konnte es zwar letztendlich doch beenden, aber nach einem Neustart waren sowohl Spielstand als auch die Mod gelöscht – nur ein Skript und eine Audiodatei blieben übrig, die von der Existenz der Mod zeugten. Es jagte ihm ein kalter Schauer den Rücken herunter, denn die Namen der Dateien kamen ihm sehr bekannt vor: Sie lauteten „malady.txt“ und „deathsman.mp3“ Eigentlich wollte er die Dateien löschen, doch seine Neugier siegte über seinen Verstand. Zuerst öffnete er die „malady“-Datei: Dort fand er nur die Satzfetzen „READERS DYING SOON“ und „ENDLESS MALADY“, sowie einen Link auf das Steamprofil des Erstellers. Er ging via Steam auf das Profil, um den Ersteller von den seltsamen Ereignissen zu erzählen, doch als er den Namen sah, schloss er das Programm sofort – der User hieß „michaelisdead0807“ Jetzt geriet er in Panik, denn er hatte keine Ahnung, woher der Typ seinen Namen kannte und wieso er diesen Username gewählt hatte. Er hatte mörderische Angst, doch er wollte auch nicht als absoluter Feigling vor sich selbst dastehen, weswegen er nun auch die „deathsman.mp3“ öffnete. Michael Hendricks wurde am 8. Juli 2012 tot in seinem Zimmer aufgefunden – er hatte sich die Pulsadern aufgeschnitten. Eine mp3-Datei war noch geöffnet – sie trug den Namen „deathman.mp3“. Experten fanden später heraus, dass ein Teil der Originaldatei herausgeschnitten wurde – der gefundene Rest enthielt größtenteils statisches Rauschen und eine Frauenstimme, die die Worte „THE PATH OF YOUR MALADY“ dreimal wiederholt flüsterte. Niemand weiß, warum sich Michael umgebracht hat und es wurde angenommen, dass der Rest der Audiodatei wohl für immer verloren wäre, bis ein weiterer Selbstmörder – ein 14 Jähriger aus Deutschland - am 15. November 2012 auch tot aufgefunden wurde. Er hatte sich erhängt, jedoch zuvor noch einen Abschiedsbrief verfasst. Er beschreibt unter anderem die Inhalte der Dateien, den Verlauf der Questreihe und seine Gefühle in dieser Zeit. Daraus konnte auf das Martyrium von Michael Hendricks geschlossen werden, denn die „deathsman.mp3“ wurde beschrieben, jedoch vollständig. Ihr Text lautet: „You can’t run away from your fault – it lasts too heavy on your mind. Nobody cares if you die, cause your whole life was a sin. I’ll tell you the story of my life – It’s similar to your situation. You’ll see death is the only way out. …” Die restliche Aufnahme werde ich aus Rücksicht auf andere nicht wiedergeben, da sie sehr verstörende Momente wiedergibt. Sowohl der Abschiedsbrief als auch die Aufnahme sind kurz darauf verschwunden – nur wenige kennen den Inhalt, so auch meine Quelle. Aus Rücksicht auf ihre Privatsphäre kann ich nur sagen, dass sie aus dem direkten Umfeld des letzten Opfers stammt und mich erst auf dieses Thema gebracht hat. Wenn du eine Mod mit dem Namen „Revenge of the Gods“ zugeschickt bekommst, dann lösche die Nachricht sofort! Du weißt jetzt, wie es enden kann und ich möchte dich davor warnen! Öffne nie die „deathsman“- oder die „malady“-Datei, sie haben schon zwei Opfer gefordert! Kategorie:Videospiele Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Tod